In recent years, feed units performing non-contact power supply (non-contact charging units, wireless charging units) have attracted attention (for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 6). Such feed units supply power to CE (consumer electronics) devices such as mobile phones and mobile music players, without contact with use of electromagnetic induction and magnetic resonance. Accordingly, charging is allowed to be started by not inserting a connector of a power supply such as an AC adapter into a unit but placing an electronic unit on a tray for charging (charging tray). In other words, terminal connection between the electronic unit and the charging tray is not necessary.